Love or Admire
by Hatsune 01 Story
Summary: Apakah yang sebenarnya Miku rasakan terhadap Kaito?


Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

* * *

Cinta dan kagum

Cinta dan kagum dua kata yang saling berkaitan.

Di dalam cinta selalu ada rasa kagum, tapi di dalam rasa kagum belum tentu ada cinta.

Apakah kadang – kadang kalian merasa kebingungan untuk membedakannya ?.

+= Miku PoV+=

Hai namaku Hatsune Miku, usiaku 15 tahun aku memiliki rambut berwarna tosca . Panjang rambut toscaku selutut dan selalu ku ikat twintail warna iris mataku sama seperti rambutku, aku bersekolah di Cyrpton High School. Aku memiliki kakak laki- laki bernama Hatsune Mikuo , dia memiliki sikap agak over protective terhadapku .

Aku memiliki dua orang sahabat sejak SMP yaitu Kagamine Rin dan Kagami Len . Oya untuk tambahan Kagami Len adalah pacar Kagamine Rin.

Pada hari Senin tampak seorang gadis berambut tosca bangun lebih awal karena tidak sabar untuk melewatkan hari pertama sebagai murid SMA.

" Lebih baik aku membaca buku ."pikirnya sambil melirik jam kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa jam.

"Miku, bangun sudah pagi!" teriak Mikuo saat mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Iya, Kuo-nii aku sudah bangun". jawabku sambil bergegas dari kamar.

" _Ohayou_, Kuo-nii." Sapaku.

" _Ohayou_, Miku."

Setelah bersiap siap untuk memperiapkan segalanya aku berpamitan kepada Kuo nii . Di tengah jalan aku melihat sepasang anak berambut honeyblonde, aku pun menyapa mereka.

" _Ohayou _Rin, Len." Sapaku.

" _Ohayou Miku" _sapa mereka.

" Mereka kompak sekali" batinku.

" Ciee, dari pagi udah kompak pasangan mesra." kataku.

" Gak kok." kilah mereka sambil bersemu merah .

Aku pun tertawa – tawa dalam hatiku karena mereka tidak mengakuinya secara kompak lagi . Tak terasa setelah aku dan mereka berbincang – bincang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku dan mereka sampai di Cyrpton High School.

Aku dan mereka segera menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat daftar pembagian kelas . Aku berharap aku , Rin dan Len sekelas lagi karena tidak ada yang kukenal di sekolah ini.

+= Normal PoV +=

"Yeeey, kita sekelas lagi! " pekikku saat melihat namaku, Rin, dan Len tertulis di kelas yang sama.

" Len, kita sekelas lagi! " panggil Rin dengan sedikit semu merah di wajahnya.

" Benarkah? " tanya Len dengan tidak percaya dan dengan semu merah di wajahnya.

" Rin, Len kita sekelas lagi!" panggilku sambil menghampiri mereka .

" Benarkah?" tanya mereka dengan tidak percaya disertai dengan rasa senang di wajah mereka .

Aku pun mengangguk angguk .

" Yeey, kita sekelas lagi" pekik mereka dengan senang.

Aku dan mereka pun segera menuju ruang kelas 1C, kelas kami berada di lantai 3. Ketika kami sampai wali kelas kami belum datang, kami pun segera mencari bangku aku pun mencari bangku di barisan paling depan di sebelah laki laki berambut biru dan sedangkan Rin dan Len duduk di belakangku . Sesaat setelah kami duduk kami pun ditanya laki laki berambut berambut biru di sebelahku

" Nama kalian siapa ? " tanya laki laki berambut biru itu.

" Namaku Hatsune Miku." jawab Miku.

" Namaku Kagamine Rin." Jawab Rin .

" Namaku Kagami Len. " Jawab Len.

" Namamu?" tanya mereka bertiga

" Aku, Shion Kaito salam kenal." Jawab Kaito.

Terdengar pintu ruang kelas digeser oleh walikelas kami, kami secara refleks menghentikan obrolan kami dan wali kelas kami memulai perkenalan dirinya

" Perkenalkan nama saya Kamui Gakupo, aku adalah guru Bhs Inggris" Gakupo memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Untuk tambahan saya akan mengajari kalian cara menanam terong yang baik" lanjutnya.

" Apa hubungan menanam terong dengan pelajaran Bhs Inggris ?" batin mereka sweatdrop.

" Langsung saja saya akan menentukan perangkat kelas ini" ucapnya.

Setelah melakukan penghitungan suara perangkat kelasnya yaitu :

Ketua Kelas : Kaito Shion

Wakil : Hatsune Miku

Sekretaris 1 : Kagamine Rin

Sekretaris 2 : Kagami Len

Bendahara 1 : Akita Neru

Bendahara 2 : Megpoid Gumi

" Untuk ketua dan Wakil, tolong buatkan absensi kelas " ucap Gakupo mengakhiri pelajarannya .

Skip Time

Saat pulang sekolah

" Miku." panggil Kaito.

" Apa ? " tanyanya.

" Absensi kelas itu, aku saja yang membuatnya." jelas Kaito

Miku pun berbunga – bunga mendengar hal tersebut, di satu sisi ia merasa tidak enak pada Kaito .

" Apa tidak merepotkan " tanya Miku .

" Tidak. " jawabnya sambil tersenyum .

Karena melihat senyum Kaito entah kenapa Miku pun tiba memerah mukanya .

" Miku." Panggil Rin.

" … "

+= Rin PoV +=

Ketika hendak mengajak Miku pulang bersama aku melihat Miku bercakap cakap dengan Kaito, setelah Kaito pulang aku pun memanggil nya.

" Miku" panggilku.

" … " tidak merespon.

Aku pun mulai memiliki firasat jangan jangan .

" Miku!" panggilku lebih keras.

" Aaapa? " Miku pun menjawab dengan kaget.

Aku ketawa melihat ekspresinya .

" Kamu menyukai Kaito yaa ? " tanyaku.

" Gak kok " kilah Miku dan sukses membuat wajah Miku merah padam.

" Lebih baik kita pulang bareng, rumah kita searah kan. " ajak Len kepada mereka berdua.

" Iya" jawab mereka berdua.

Keesokkan harinya

+= Miku PoV +=

Setelah aku sampai di sekolah, aku melihat laki laki berambut merah muda yang memiliki iris mata yang berwarna aquamarine yang kebingungan mencari kelasnya . Yang kulihat sepertinya anak itu murid pindahan.

" Ano" panggilku.

" Ada apa ? " jawabnya bersamaan ia menoleh kepadaku.

" Kelihatannya , kamu kebingungan mencari kelasnya kalau mau bisa kuantarkan" tanyaku.

" Terima kasih." balasnya sambil tersenyum .

" Kamu mendapat kelas apa ?" tanyaku.

" Kelas 1C. " jawabnya

" Wah, kebetulan kelas kita sama sekalian saja kita barengan masuknya !"

Ia pun mengangguk – angguk.

Setelah beberapa saat hening ia pun membuka suara.

" Jangan – jangan kamu Miku ya?" tanyanya.

" Iya, tahu darimana?" tanyaku dengan wajah heran.

" Ini aku Yamaha Yuuma " jawabnya sambil memperkenalkan namanya

" Yamaha Yuuma " pikirku sambil mengingat ingat nama itu

_Flashback On_

_8 tahun yang lalu tampak seorang laki laki berambut merah mudayang terkejut melihat seorang gadis berambut tosca sedangmenangis di taman_

" _Ano, kenapa kamu menangis ?" tanyanya dengan heran._

" _Aku kehilangan liontin peninggalan ibuku " jawabnya sambil menangis._

" _Baiklah, biar kubantu mencarikan"jawabnya berharap gadis itu berhenti menangis._

" _Apakah tidak merepotkan ? "tanyanya dengan raut wajah cemas._

" _Tidak, sama sekali." Jawab pria itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Setelah beberapa saat mencari ,tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah liontin yang tersangkut di pun mengambil liontin itu dan mengembalikan pada gadis itu._

" _Ini " ia pun menghampiri gadis itu dan mengembalikannya._

" _Terima kasih, namaku Hatsune Miku" ucapnya_

" _Namaku Yamaha Yuuma." balas pria itu_

_Setelah kejadian itu Miku dan Yuuma bertambah dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama_

_Flashback Off_

" Yuuma , sejak kapan kamu bersekolah di Tokyo lagi? " pekikku dengan raut wajah heran dan senang

" Baru bulan lalu, aku tidak menyangka kita satu sekolah. " jawabnya dengan wajah senang.

" Aku pun juga tidak menyangka dan kelihatan kamu sudah berubah ya ."jawabku

" Maksudmu ?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah heran .

"Kamu jadi lebih tampan." pujiku.

" Justru kamu yang menjadi lebih manis ." batinku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di kelas 1C, aku dan Miku segera memasuki kelas itu.

+= Yuuma PoV +=

Mulai hari ini , aku bersekolah di Cyrpton High School tetapi aku kebingungan mencari kelasku. Tiba tiba terlihat seorang gadis berambut tosca diikat twintail menegurku dan membantuku mencarikan kelasku. Aku merasa sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu dan aku pun berusaha mengingat – ingat gadis di sebelahku, aku pun membuka suara .

" Jangan – jangan kamu Miku ya ?" tanyaku

" Iya, tahu darimana? " tanyanya dengan raut wajah heran.

" Ini aku Yamaha Yuuma " jawabku.

" Yamaha Yuuma" pikirnya sambil mengingat ingat nama itu .

Dan tiba tiba gadis itu pun mengingatnya.

" Yuuma , sejak kapan kamu bersekolah di Tokyo lagi? " tanya Miku

" Baru 1 bulan yang lalu, aku tidak menyangka kita satu sekolah" jawabku dengan raut wajah senang.

" Aku juga tidak menyangka dan kelihatan kamu sudah berubah" balas Miku.

" Maksudmu?" aku heran dengan perkataannya.

" Kamu jadi lebih tampan " balasnya

" Justru kamu yang menjadi lebih manis" batinku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

+= Normal PoV +=

" _Minna _hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru ." ucap _sensei _tersebut

" Perkenalkan namaku Yamaha Yuuma, _yoroshiku " _ucapnya.

" Baiklah, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah hatsune san ." lanjut _sensei _tersebut.

Skip Time

Pulang sekolah

" Miku,hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bareng karena kami berdua ada kegiatan club" ucap mereka.

" Tidak apa apa kok." Miku pun tersenyum kepada mereka .

" Oya, sekalian kukenalkan nama temanku Yuuma ." panggilku sambil menghampiri Yuuma.

" Namaku Kagamine Rin " ucap Rin.

" Namaku Kagami Len " ucap Len.

" Salam kenal." Ucap Yuuma.

Rin dan Len pun menuju ruang club mereka.

" Miku, biar kuantar pulang. " ajak Yuuma.

" Baiklah. " ucap Miku

Setela berbincang bincang tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Miku.

+= Miku PoV+=

" _Tadaima_, Kuo-nii. " sapaku

" _Okaeri, _Miku dan siapa laki laki di sebelahmu itu ?" tanya Mikuo dengan tatapan menusuk kepada Yuuma.

Yuuma pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Mikuo.

" Dia Yamaha Yuuma ." ucapku.

" Yamaha Yuuma." Mikuo mencoba mengingat ingat nama itu.

Mikuo pun ingat nama itu .

" Oh Yuuma toh, mau minum apa ? " tanya Mikuo.

" Tidak usah, aku langsung pulang sampai jumpa besok Miku" ucap Yuuma sambil keluar dari rumah itu

" Kamu suka Yuuma ya ?" tanya Mikuo.

" Gak kok" kilah Miku yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Semenjak kepindahan Yuuma di Cyrpton High School Miku dan Yuuma selalu berangkat bersama sama menuju sekolah mereka. Bahkan banyak murid yang curiga akan hubungan mereka terutama Rin mengira mereka pacaran .

+= Normal PoV+=

" Miku , kamu dan Yuuma pacaran ya? " tanya Rin

" Gak kok !" kilah mereka berdua dengan cepat disertai dengan rona merah di wajah mereka .

Teng Teng Teng

Istirahat

" Miku, kamu dan Yuuma pacaran gak ? " tanya Rin dan Len.

" Dibilangin nggak, aku suka sama Kaito. " ucap Miku dengan wajah merah.

" Apaaa ? " pekik mereka kaget .

" Apa yang kau sukai dari kaito? " tanya mereka dengan wajah kaget.

"Sikapnya yang bertanggung jawab, disiplin dan pintar." jawab Miku dengan polos

Mereka berdua sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Miku .

" Miku itu sih bukan rasa suka! " jawab mereka bersamaan dengan ekspresi kaget.

" Maksud kalian " tanya Miku dengan wajah polos .

Len dan Rin pun berbisik- bisik satu sama lain dengan tujuan tidak terdengar oleh Miku .

" Eh, Len bagaimana kalau kita ajari Miku rasa suka sama orang lain " bisik Rin.

" Aku setuju aja sama idemu, Rin " bisik Len.

" Biar Miku gak menyesal nantinya" bisik Rin lagi

+= LenPoV +=

" Aku gak nyangka , aku tau Miku itu polos tapi aku tak menyangka Miku sepolos itu ." batin Len.

" Rin emang kapan kita mengajari Miku tentang cinta ? " tanya Len .

" Besok pagi aja deh, soalnya kita belum nyiapin apa apa untuk jelasin ke Miku" jawab Rin ..

" Ok deh, tapi gimana caranya kasih tahu ke Miku ". tanya Len lagi

." Suruh aja Miku datang lebih pagi" jawab Rin .

Teng teng teng

Skip Time

Pulang sekolah

" Miku,kami berdua pulang dulu ya sekalian besok datang awal." ucap mereka sambil keluar kelas

" Terserah kalian aja. " jawab Miku

Tak terasa kegiatan sekolah hari ini sudah selesai, setelah Rin dan Len pulang tersisa Miku dan Kaito di kelas tersebut. Miku pun bersiap menembak Kaito.

+= Miku PoV +=

" Kaito, aku suka padamu maukah menjadi pacarku." tanyaku dengan wajah merah.

Kaito kaget mendengar pernyataan Miku, ia pun menjawab .

" Maaf, Miku aku sudah memiliki pacar , tolong lupakan aku ." pinta Kaito sambil keluar kelas .

" Aneh, padahal aku ditolak kenapa aku tidak sedih. " tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Keesokan hari

" _Ohayou_ Rin, Len . " sapaku.

" Ohayou Miku. " sapa mereka bersamaan

+= Normal PoV+=

" Rin, Len kayaknya belakangan ini aku sakit. "

" Maksudmu? " tanya mereka dengan wajah heran .

" Begini, aku kan kemarin nembak Kaito." jelas Miku .

" Apaa ? " pekik mereka.

" Hasilnya gimana ?" tanya mereka dengan wajah penasaran.

" Aku ditolak" jawab Miku .

" Sabar ya, Mik. " hibur mereka .

" Gak apa kok, masalahnya bukan itu." lanjut Miku .

" Kan aku ditolak, kenapa aku tidak sedih sama sekali ?" tanya Miku kepada mereka .

" Terus? " tanya mereka

" Selain itu ,kenapa aku jika aku berada dekat dengan Yuuma jantungku berdebar debar dan aku merasa senang sekali , tetapi jika ada cewek lain berada dekat Yuuma aku cemburu?" tanya Miku .

" Selamat Miku. " ucap mereka bersamaan.

" Hah, selamat kenapa ?" tanya Miku dengan bingung .

" Akhirnya kamu merasakan cinta pada seseorang. " lanjut mereka .

" Sebenarnya , kami ingin menjelaskan bahwa perasaanmu ke Kaito bukan rasa cinta . " ucap mereka.

" Terus, apa namanya? " tanya Miku .

" Itu adalah rasa kagum, seperti katamu barusan kagum berarti hanya menghormati orang lain tanpa perasaan cinta. " jelas Rin.

" Sedangkan cinta , ciri cirinya seperti sikapmu terhadap Yuuma " jelas Len .

"Berarti selama ini aku menyukai Yuuma, bukan Kaito dong. " tanya Miku dengan wajah merah .

Mereka pun mengangguk angguk.

Skip time

Pulang sekolah

+= Miku PoV +=

"Yuuma, bisa kita bicara sebentar. " pinta Miku dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Tentu saja, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" jawab Yuuma sambil tersenyum .

" Sebenarnya … " Miku pun lupa apa yang dikatakannya saking gugupnya ?

" Sebenarnya, aku suka padamu maukah menjadi pacarku." tanya Miku dengan rona merah .

Yuuma pun cengo , ia kaget dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarkan.

+= Yuuma PoV +=

" Sebenarnya, aku suka padamu maukah menjadi pacarku. " tanya Miku dengan wajah merah

Ia kaget dengan kalimat yang baru saja yang didengarkan.

" Kau, serius Miku. " tanyaku dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku serius." Jawab Miku dengan wajah merah.

" Jadi, apa jawabanmu ? " tanya Miku dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Tentu saja aku terima, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Jawab Yuuma sambil mengecup dahi Miku.

Tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata yang mengintip kejadian tadi , tiba tiba pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan orang yang melihat kejadian itu

+= Normal PoV+=

" Selamat, Miku Yuuma." pekik mereka berdua.

" Rin, Len kalian mengintip kejadian tadi ya ? " tanya Miku dengan rona merah di wajahnya .

" Tentu saja! " jawab mereka dengan semangat .

Miku dan Yuuma pun tertawa tawa melihat sikap kedua sahabat mereka.

FIN

Gimana ? Maaf kalo Gaje 3

Mohon reviewnya ^_^


End file.
